Jungle
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: The title may not make sense until later on in the story. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is something i found tucked away between some finished fanfics

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Assets are up buy 30 and the recent bid for incorporated plastics has gone through!" The blue haired man finished with a flourish

A dark haired man leant back behind his desk "Alright, so Li corp. are doing well – meanwhile what's new"

Eriol Hiiragizawa pushed his glasses up "I got a note from personnel earlier, apparently some girls leaving and they want to know if you'll persuade her not to go"

"Damned if I'll try" he replied_ I'm the one who wants to get out of here _

"You should go down, from what I've heard that Tomoyo woman who runs personnel is a real ball buster"

Syaoran frowned "Small, long dark hair – purple eyes? Belongs to that clan…ugh, alright ill go down"

Eriol paused on his way to the door "You'd better go now, you have a meeting after lunch" Syaoran groaned leaning his head on his shiny desk for a moment. With a sigh he shut the door straightening his tie in the mirror hung behind there. "Hi!" he said brightly to himself "I'm your boss! Your trumped up manager doesn't want you to leave, I don't care but be a good girl and keep her happy" Syaoran sighed trying to smooth his hair "Like that would work Screw that" he said as he slammed the door…. the mirror fell breaking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't"  
"Take it" The woman held out a white sheet of paper  
"NO" the shorter woman thrust it away  
"But…." The woman said pleadingly  
"I said NO!" Tomoyo Daidouji folded her arms  
"Tomo you have to take a written resignation giving two weeks notice" Sakura said smiling weakly at her best friend…. and personnel manager  
"But, but I'll be bored! And you know no-one down here does half as much work as you do!"  
Sakura cringed as Tomoyo's voice carried causing some of the other workers to pipe up complaining at Tomoyo's accusation  
"Shut up you guys!"  
"Fine!" "Eat me!" "Meanie!" came back insults, all good-natured.  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at her best friend with puppy-dog eyes  
Sakura raised her eyebrow  
Tears began to gather in Tomoyo's eyes, her lip trembled  
Sakura kept on looking no emotion present.  
"…But, I'll miss you 'kura" came the quiet admission as a tear slid down the purple eyed woman's face.  
"Hey" Sakura stood and coming around the desk hugged her. "I'll be around; you can come see me at the new house"  
"'Kay" sniffled Tomoyo  
"Now, clean up, you never know boss could come down" Sakura said jokingly  
Tomoyo nodded waving her hand at Sakura trying not to think of the note she had sent unto the head office earlier _as if he'd reply or turn up_

As Sakura exited the office she walked straight into a man outside hot tea flew and both were covered, although Sakura got the worse. She squeaked in pain.  
The man handed her a handkerchief "Watch where you're going next time" he said before entering Tomoyo's office without knocking.  
_Bastard _Sakura thought but looked at the 'kerchief _okay, 80 bastard _with a sigh she walked back to her desk wiping tea from her shirt.  
"You best go change that 'kura" a voice piped up "I'll watch your desk for you"  
"Thanks Hinata" Sakura replied grabbing her spare clothes from below her desk – hey working in an office spilt tea/coffee happens a lot and walked to get changed

Tomoyo was sobbing on her desk when Syaoran walked in. he cringed _should have knocked…_ normally he would have but the woman outside had made him feel awkward and not wanting to wait he had just barged into what had been Tomoyo's breakdown.  
"Hello?" he finally ventured  
"Whoever you are you can bugger off" came the muffled reply  
Syaoran almost smiled "That's very rude, Miss Daidouji seeing as you asked me to come down"  
"No I didn't…" Tomoyo's tear stained face looked up and her jaw dropped, eyes widened "MR LI!?"  
"Yes." he said quizzically  
"Could you do me a favour and turn around for a moment?"  
"Err sure" Syaoran turned.  
There was a brief moment of swearing followed by some other sounds he couldn't quite identify

Tomoyo's view point

_Fuck I just insulted my boss fuck fuck fuck fuck _**reapplies makeup after wiping face** _Fuck he's going to fire me fuckity fuck _**brushes and ties up hair** _oh well cant change that now _**puts on jacket** _FUCK _

Normal

"You can turn around Mr Li"  
Syaoran did so and was witness to the full force of Tomoyo in her professional capacity, and he could see why she was a manager.  
"Yes well….are you alright Miss Daidouji?" he asked  
"Yes sir…just a little upset about losing one of my more able staff members"  
"I read" Syaoran replied sitting "I don't think there is anything I can do about that Miss Daidouji after all Miss…"  
"Kinomoto"  
"………Kinomoto is her own person and if she has handed in her notice…?"  
She handed him the sheet of paper filled with a neat script  
"…We cannot prevent her leaving"  
Tomoyo was looking at him strangely  
"What?"  
"Is that tea down your shirt sir?" she asked pointing  
"Yes, I had a cup of tea and this woman walked into me coming out of your…. office…"  
"That would have been Miss Kinomoto"  
"Oh"

-At Sakura's desk-

Sakura put her stained shirt on the table and the handkerchief dropped out. With a groan Sakura picked it up placing it on the desk with a frown _I wonder if he wanted it back? _The turned the once white square of cloth looking for a name  
"Syaoran Li" was embroidered into one corner  
"Oh no" Sakura said quietly under her breath


	2. Chapter 2

- A week later-

"I'm really sorry Syaoran, but I honestly feel awful" the bunged up voice of Eriol came through the phone  
"Listen…don't worry about it" Syaoran said hanging up the phone "How hard can it be without a secretary for the day?" he said to himself  
Oh foolish words  
By midday Syaoran was an emotional wreck, his work was doubled without Eriol around and he was finding it hard to cope, not only that but numerous phone calls from newspapers were fraying his tattered nerves. 10:30 found him tie less, jacketless and cradling his head on his desk.  
A quiet knock came at his door  
He didn't reply  
There was another knock, which was responded to like the first.  
To Syaoran's shock the door handle slowly turned and the door opened. As the intruder walked into his office he decided he didn't care and carried on cradling his head,  
"Um?" a female voice asked  
"If you're here to steal paperwork, feel free," he replied rubbing his eyes and looking at the woman.  
She was pretty, with a nice body and medium brown hair she also wore plain work clothing and almost no makeup or jewellery this accented her most prominent feature. Expressive emerald green eyes viewed him, crinkling slightly from a repressed smile.  
"I was being serious, or take money…or even better take the whole business"  
She smiled at his almost joke and he felt himself relax, the room seemed brighter. She approached his desk and the sun decided to come out, causing her eyes to seem deeper and picking out natural highlights in her hair.  
"I don't think I could carry away all the paperwork…never mind the building" she began, remembering herself she blushed and swallowed "Gomen for last week sir"  
"Mah?" Syaoran uttered before forcing his brain to work and attempting not to smile "Pardon?"  
She bowed elegantly and held out a square of cloth, Syaoran took it realising it was his handkerchief; her name came to mind "Miss…Kinomoto right?"  
"Hai sir"  
Syaoran drummed his fingers on the desk edge and an idea came to him "Right, today you are my secretary"  
Her eyebrow rose "Pardon sir?"  
"My secretary is ill, therefore today you shall be replacing him, until he comes back from his sick leave, you can do secretarial work can you not?" she gave him an icy look  
"Yes sir I can, 90 words per minute and switchboard trained"  
Syaoran realised he must have hurt her pride "I'm sorry…"  
"I'll go tell Tomoyo"  
"Don't bother I'll let her know" he interrupted  
"And get my things" she finished leaving the room

Syaoran looked at the closed door a moment before dialling the number to Tomoyo's office  
He explained to her what was happening  
"YOU DID WHAT?" was screamed down the phone at the poor man  
He explained again before hanging up and letting his head hit the table. It hit something soft, something that smelt faintly of cherries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir?" someone poked him "Sir? Mr LI"  
"Hazeg?" he asked sitting up "Coffee?" he asked smelling the scent, a cup was pushed into his hands.  
"Thanks"  
"You should sleep more Sir"  
"I know," he said rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock, it read 1:30pm. Sakura sat opposite him looking unhappy.  
Over the last few days working with Sakura. Syaoran had learnt enough about her body language to tell when she was happy or sad…. or in this case unhappy. Eriol it seemed would be out of action for around 2 weeks  
"Miss Kinomoto What's wrong?" he frowned at the clock; she was usually just coming back from lunch about now when he was just leaving. "Have you been for your lunch?" he asked  
"No sir, there was no one to cover for me." She said dejectedly  
"Um why don't you go now?" he knew the canteen stopped serving around now, but if she were quick they would give her something.  
"Don't worry sir, canteen closes early on a Wednesday, besides there's none of my friends to eat with"  
Syaoran grimaced at the sad tone "sorry about that"  
She smiled sadly at him and suddenly her stomach rumbled. Sakura turned bright red "Gomen sir!" she said standing and leaving the room  
"Wait a moment" Syaoran said laughing following her "Lets get out of the office and go eat lunch"  
"We can't sir, we aren't allowed…. to…leave…" she stopped at realisation dawned  
"I AM the boss you know" he stated indicating for her to grab her jacket, she reached for her bag too when he indicated she should leave it "You wont need that, I am taking YOU to lunch"  
"Hai sir" she said following him into the lift.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked, he was currently driving down a narrow street but noticed Sakura was very twitchy.  
"Sorry" she said leaning back and taking a deep breath relaxing as she did so "I'm so used to driving myself"  
"Oh? What kind of car?" he asked  
Sakura mumbled  
"What?"  
"A fiat panda"  
Syaoran grimaced his Mercedes Benz was far removed from a panda (or as I like to call em a 'tin can on wheels')  
As if reading his thoughts Sakura grinned "a bit different from this"

Parking Syaoran brought them to a stop outside a large restaurant. "Here we are," he said as a waiter opened the door for Sakura  
"Miss" the man, said helping her from the car  
"MR LI!" the head waiter greeted him "And a guest? No MR Eriol today?" he commented leading the pair to a table for two  
Sakura was seated followed by Syaoran, then she saw the view "The sea!" she exclaimed  
"Yeh" Syaoran replied looking at the tablecloth  
"Look you can see the headland from here" Sakura said pointing  
"Would you care to order?" the waiter approached  
"I'll have my usual" Syaoran answered looking at Sakura who hadn't even had chance to look at the menu  
"Do you do Chicken chow mien?" she asked  
The waiter gave her a look of contempt "We do NOT serve such foods, here Miss" he said in a withering tone  
Syaoran didn't even move, but his eyes narrowed at the waiter "If my guest asks for Chow mien then she should be given that, or offered an alternative. Are the cooks here so inept they cannot even cook a SIMPLE dish or perhaps it is yourself who is inept?" his tone rivalled and surpassed the waiters and the man almost cowered  
"Sir" he said withdrawing Syaoran looked across to the headwaiter and they shared a communicative look – that waiter would not be serving them again – or in the restaurant if he was unlucky.  
Sakura was looking down at the table "I didn't realise" she said quietly there was an edge to her voice that Syaoran hadn't heard before and when she looked out the window he saw her eyes were lined with tears  
"Hey" he said touching her hand "you didn't even have chance to look at the menu, but the cooks here will cook you anything you want"  
She gave him a weak smile "What are you having?" she asked wiping her eyes  
He offered her a handkerchief, which made her laugh, "You always seem to be giving me these"  
"True…I'm having duck in orange sauce with spring fried vegetables"  
"Oh…. is it nice?" she asked interested  
"It's one of my favourites, ever had it?"  
"No, I'm more of a chicken person…"  
A new waiter suddenly glided up "Mr Li" he greeted  
"Alfa" Syaoran greeted the man  
"On behalf of the management we apologise, would you care to order your drinks on the house?" he bowed  
"Yes, lemonade for myself…?" he looked to Sakura  
"Same, can I have it without ice please?" she asked  
Alfa nodded and glided away  
"How did he…?" she asked looking at his retreating back  
"You know I've always wondered…I mean he seems to glide rather than walk…"  
"Sir, I was talking about the apologies and waiter swapping  
"You can call me Syaoran, well when we're out of the office at least, it's a kind of code between myself and the head waiter over there, over the years I've had some really bad waiters and that's how we swap them"  
"Oh…I see"  
Suddenly their food appeared.  
"Wow, I don't think I've seen Chow mien so…. well…presented" Sakura said  
"Here" Syaoran put some duck on her plate "Try that"  
Sakura's eyes widened as she did "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed "duck and orange, who'd have thought?"

Syaoran laughed and began to eat. When they had finished Syaoran was surprised when rather than Alfa the head cook came to the table.  
"Miss? Was the Chow mien to your liking?" he asked nervously  
Sakura stood and bowed "Sir, I have never eaten its better, it was wonderful…and your duck? The best I've ever tasted, how did you make the noodles so good?"  
The chief smiled tears apparent, "Thank you Miss, I so rarely hear good about my work, the trick with the noodles is…"  
Syaoran gave a little cough and the chief smiled "Perhaps another time Miss, you must come to the kitchens sometime"  
Sakura smiled as he walked away with the plates  
"Well…. that's a first" Syaoran said, "You never see the chief"  
"He does do wonderful food though!" Sakura said smiling  
Syaoran leant forward "I'll tell you what's even better than the meals here"  
Sakura frowned "What?"  
"The puddings!" Syaoran gave her the menu, which he had hidden

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got back to the office at 3pm, laughing.  
"You said it was the best you'd ever tasted!" Syaoran said laughing  
"Well it was the truth!" Sakura said defending herself  
"It was the ONLY!"  
"Yes, well" they reached the doors. Sakura touched his arm, stopping him from entering. "Thank you…. Syaoran" she said then entered.  
Syaoran blinked, _that's the first time she's ever said my name_


	3. Chapter 3

"So what I'm saying, is you could go far in this company especially with my help"  
Sakura cringed away from him, but there was only so far she could go. She had been cornered by the distribution manager Paul outside Syaoran's office. He had her trapped between a filing cabinet and a fax machine  
"I don't want to go far" she responded "especially not with you" she pushed him only to be forced further into the gap and she felt him put his hands on her  
"GET OFF ME!" she yelled but he put his hand over her mouth.  
"Now listen here Miss Kinmoto…" Suddenly the man flinched and his face drained, moving backwards he whimpered  
"I believe she told you to get off her" came Syaoran's calm voice  
"Sir…she led me on" Paul began, but shut up as Syaoran squeezed the back of his neck tighter.  
Looking at Sakura Syaoran know the man was lying "Paul, you just assaulted my Secretary" Paul didn't answer but twitched in pain "If I ever see you again you will regret it, now get out of my office, my building and my sight" Syaoran almost threw the man to the elevator  
Paul ran the rest of the way rubbing his neck. Syoaran looked to where Sakura had been, she had slid down to the floor and was crying.  
"Hey" Syaoran pulled her to her feet, and then into his arms, she sobbed on his shoulder "Shh, it's alright" he said stroking her hair "Hush, its okay"  
They stood like that until she stopped. "I, I'm sorry" she said stepping back and wiping her eyes.

Syaoran momentarily mourned the loss of her in his arms "Listen anyone bothers you like that I'll deal with them, has this happened before?" he led her into his office and sat her in a chair before sitting in his behind his desk.  
"N, no, not here" she smiled faintly "this is a good company"  
Syaoran suddenly remembered Sakura's resume, she had worked at 5 different firms in the last 4 years. "This has happened in other firms?"  
"Hai sir" she looked down  
"I shouldn't ask but what about this one where you were fired?"  
"I screamed sir" Sakura replied looking out of the window.  
"Then why didn't your boss do something?"  
Sakura met his eyes "He was my boss"  
Syaoran's eyes widened at the remark but he refrained from saying anything and a long silence followed.  
Sakura spoke "What did you do to him sir?"  
"I pressed the nerve point on his neck"  
"Could you teach me that?" she asked  
Syaoran rubbed the back of his head "It's a bit advanced, I mean if you do it wrong there's a chance of paralysis rather than just pain"  
"Oh"  
"Although, stand up and give me your arm" He came around the desk and when she gave him her arm he gently pressed one of the two nerve centres there.  
Sakura winced "Ow"  
"You try," he said giving her his arm  
"There?" she asked  
"Bit further up" he winced "That's the one" he showed her the one on his wrist. "Using those on someone you don't like should make them back off, failing that get your boyfriend to scare them off" he said jokingly  
"Ano, I don't have a boyfriend" Sakura said answering the phone on his desk "Hello Li corp. Sakura speaking, one moment" she covered the handset "It's the daily mess….opps press" she grinned  
"I'm in a meeting"  
Sakura rolled her eyes "I'm sorry sir, but he's in a very important meeting, I'll tell him you called. Thank you"  
"What were we saying?" she asked  
"There's a picture on your desk?" a picture of Sakura and a dark haired man, a picture that had caused Syaoran a great deal of worry  
"Oh! Touya, my brother" Sakura said smiling.  
"Ah!" Syoaran smiled "lets practise, I'll 'assault' you and you can defend"

Sakura backed to a wall, and Syoaran placed one hand on the wall leaning towards her. For a moment their eyes locked and Syaoran was aware of how close they were, and how Sakura breathed and how she smelt of cherries.  
Suddenly Sakura looked at his arm and reaching up grabbed both sets of nerve bundles and pressing. Syaoran hadn't been expecting her to hit both at once and cried out in pain as he sank to his knees white at the edge of his vision.  
"Kama sama! Syaoran are you alright?" Sakura released the pressure points at once and was on her knees beside him.  
"Ow" was all he could see as the white cleared, he began to rub his arm when gentle hands took it and began to work. "Thanks" he said as she gently kneaded up and down his tense arm."try not to damage me too much, i have a meeting this weekend"  
"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to…."  
Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at her "Yes you did!"  
"What? No I mean…!"  
Syaoran began to laugh, "I'm glad you did that, you showed you understood what I taught you"  
"You should have been a martial arts teacher" Sakura replied helping him to his feet  
"Oh, I was once, now Li corp. keeps me so busy I only have time to train myself"  
"That's sad…. I once watched a guy do a kata, it was almost like dancing" she smiled  
Syaoran suddenly realised something "Your hair, its down"  
She frowned "Is that not allowed?"  
"No, its just I've not seen it down…. it looks nice"  
"Thanks - do you want your shoulders doing?" she asked finishing his arm, he shook it out "No thanks, that's much better, we'll try that one more time"  
"You sure?" she asked  
"Yes, I'm using my other arm though and coming closer"  
Sakura nodded  
Syoaran placed his left hand on the wall this time and leant in close. Time seemed to slow again and Syaoran found himself looking into Sakura's eyes, meeting them. Her scent was maddening and Syoaran desperately hoped she would hurry up, and them prayed she wouldn't. He was only centimetres from her face and he could feel every intake of breath. He snapped and leaning forward he kissed her on the cheek.  
"We'll try again some other time Miss Kinmoto," he said returning to his desk  
"I don't know sir" she replied  
"Huh" did he repulse her? Had he offended her?  
Sakura was slipping out of the door, but across the room she met his eyes "I should only use that on people I don't wish close to me" she said and finally left.

Syaoran took a moment to click what she had said, not comprehending in the rush of disappointment.

"Wait…. Sakura!" he yelled ripping the door open, Sakura was gone and Syaoran remembered, it was Friday not only was Sakura probably home, but he had to drive upstate. With a groan he slammed the door. "DAMN you" he said shaking his fist at the Li corp. sign above his desk. With a defeated sigh he picked up his briefcase and carry all and headed down to the car park, when he reached his Benz he found a note.

Mr Li,

If you happen to come back early from your meeting…I'd like to see you, if I am being too forward please tell me.

My address is below

Sakura

Syaoran raised his eyebrows and smiled "Right" he said and climbed into his car and drove to his meetings.


	4. Chapter 4

If the leaders of other major companies were surprised at Mr Li's composure over the following weekend they covered it well. The usually sullen man spoke up at meetings and even smiled at Mrs Daidouji. The fact that Li spoke up meant that issues were resolved with the quickest of debates, and to the happiness of many they found that the two-day meeting would not be needed.

"…So I suggest we pool our resources to promote this centre for disabled learning, that will mean not one of us will take the financial strain but it will also allow our names to be associated with good in the community" Syaoran sat down taking a deep breath

"I concur" an old man raised his hand a gesture followed by many.

The spokesperson, a neutral merchant stood "That is the last issue ladies and gentlemen…I call this meeting to a close, luck and happiness"

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief; it was 8pm Saturday.

* * *

As he got into his car someone tapped on his window. "Mr Li?"

He rolled it down to find another exec. Mr Siabem there. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I was amazed by the way you handled these meetings was amazing, but when I think of all the countless times we have haggled over pointless arguments, and you have just sat at the back I am driven with curiosity"

Syaoran taped his fingers on the steering wheel in agitation as the littler man rambled.

"What is your point sir?"

"You Mr Li appear to be suddenly motivated, I am beside myself with curiosity as to what has caused this"

Syaoran sighed, "Lets just say, I have an engagement that could only be met if I left early"

Mr Siabem's face wrinkled as he smiled "Oh, I see, a date perhaps?"

"Perhaps" said Syaoran with a smile

"White house, large tree, white house, large tree" he repeated to himself as he drove down a small suburban lane, he almost drove past he was so occupied with remembering the directions. He noted the battered red panda outside and parked.

"Hope I'm not early" he muttered as he looked at his watch. It read 8:30am. "Oh well"

Reaching the door he knocked three times.

There was a moment of silence before a voice yelled "One second" bolts slid back and finally the lock was unlocked. A sleepy, tousled haired Sakura peeked from behind the half opened door. "Syaoran?" she asked confused

"Hey" he replied smiling at her expression, she stood there looking at him and his smile turned into a grin "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" she opened the door as he walked in "Um, sorry about the mess, but with moving here and all I'm still decorating, just have the living room to sit in."

"That's fine, I don't mind" he said smiling She led him into a nicely sized room furnished with a very comfortable looking sofa which also appeared to be a bed, the room it seemed was doubling up as Sakura's bedroom.

"I'm so messy" she said apologetically as she moved some bedding so he could sit down.

"Did I wake you up?" Syaoran asked concerned as she sat next to him

"Its okay I did after all invite you down…." She trailed off as one of his hands caught hers. She looked up into his amber eyes "W.would you like some coffee?" she asked breaking the silence

"Please" Syaoran recognised her need to organise her thoughts as he released her hand "I'm so tired"

She hurried into the kitchen. Syaoran leant back onto the soft sofa and he was asleep before his head hit the headrest.

* * *

"Syaoran?" someone tapped his nose

"Mragh" Syaoran shuddered; he'd been having a nice dream with cherry trees and emerald eyes

"Syaoran! Your phone, it's ringing"

"Ugh" Syaoran sat up suddenly

"OW!" his and someone else's head collided.

Sakura fell back seeing stars "owww"

"Kama-sama! Sakura are you alright?" he knelt beside her

She waved him away "Please answer your phone, it's really annoying!"

"Its not that bad!" he defended himself as he walked towards his jacket

"It's been going off for 2 hours…" she said

"Oh no" Syaoran's voice was deadpan

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned pausing from rubbing her head

"My mother…. can I just go upstairs for some privacy?" he asked

She nodded and began to tidy. The sofa Syaoran realised had been completely taken up by his sleeping form, it looked like Sakura had simply tucked him in and let him sleep whilst she did some painting, he guessed from her paint splattered appearance.

* * *

"Hello?" he answered his phone whilst mounting the stairs

"Syaoran, I heard you did wonders at this weekends convention" came the calm voice of his mother

"Hai mother" Syaoran had long since given up trying to work out where his mother got her information

"So that means you were free today…. why did you not visit us on your way back?"

Syaoran grimaced 'us' being his mother, four sisters, two of his sister's husbands and 6 children not to mention his cousin who lived on an estate outside of the city

"I don't know mother, I'm just so tired…."

"So its not this young lady I've been hearing about?" came the quick reply

Silence

"Xio Lang, I hear things did you hurry this meeting so you could go off canoodling?"

Syaoran sighed "Mother, I can honestly tell you I have spent most of today asleep, until woken by yourself" he smiled at his guile

"Hm" came the suspicious reply "You should bring her to the ball"

"No mother"

"What? You must introduce your girlfriend to us!"

Syaoran was suddenly glad Sakura couldn't see him, as he'd gone bright red "Mother" he said carefully in a tone that could be only described as 'I am saying this once and thus it is law and you cannot argue with it' "we are not currently dating, I have not asked her yet and there are some things I would have to discuss with her before I even brought her to the estate"

"Yes darling" came the reply "but visit us soon please?"

"I'll try mother"

"Okay bye" and with a click the call ended.

Syaoran looked at the phone a moment before cursing quietly, rather then ask him a straight question about Sakura his mother had gotten the information out of him and he had helped her. Looking out of the window he frowned, it was twilight outside, looking at his phone again he saw the time read 5:30pm. Syaoran cringed he'd been asleep almost 9 hours, not being able to speak to Sakura at all.

Going downstairs he heard noises indicating Sakura was in the kitchen, upon entering Syaoran swerved around a couple of boxes to find her stood at the sink.

"Hey" he greeted

"Hey!" she greeting upon turning and seeing him she grinned but turned back to the sink "Look!" her arms were up to the elbows in the sink but she indicated he look outside.

"A pied wagtail?" Syaoran asked seeing the birds on a feeding table near the window. He took a moment to survey them and turned back to Sakura. "What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm washing the brushes from painting the guest room" she replied lifting the faintly yellow brush from the sink

"Well…. I was referring to this evening"

"Umm…. I was going to watch TV"

"How about dinner?"

She turned to him "dinner?"

He nodded

"Why Mr Li are you asking me on a date?" although her words were playful there was a serious look in her eyes

Syaoran leant closer "What do you say"

She turned away and back to the sink

"That depends on whether or not it's a date" she replied playfully

Syaoran slipped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder so he could speak into her ear. "It is" he smiled at her reaction, the sudden straightening of her spine.

"W, well in that case, yes" He was so close that when she swallowed slightly nervously Syaoran felt her neck move. Unable to resist he gently kissed her soft skin, she gasped almost inaudibly "Syaoran…I need to wash these" came her suddenly calm reply.

Silently Syaoran withdrew. However as soon as he was clear Sakura spun and flicked water at him.

"HEY!" he yelped wiping his eyes only to find her doubled up laughing.

"Oh Syaoran look in the mirror!" she gasped out

Frowning he turned and did a double take. His normally wild hair was tuck up from sleeping and his eyebrows were now coated in bubbles. "Sakura! I am going to get you!" he growled

She shrieked as she ran away, Syaoran hot on her heels.


End file.
